Unfortunate Events
by aika-chan02
Summary: A series of one-shots containing tragedy and dangers especially during the hours of night. Think again: You might be messing with the wrong people.
1. Arc1

_October 21, 20XX  
_**9:58pm  
**Full Moon

The beginning of this story starts with the loud howling of the wolf under the full moon as it stood on a cliff. A teenage boy wearing a black hooded cloak covering his identity sits cross-legged on the grass, allowing the eerie gust of the wind to brush against his face. The only proof of his identity is a pair of strong and piercing emerald orbs.

On his hands is a small red box containing thin pieces of chocolate-coated sticks. He chewed two pieces at the same time while looking at the full moon, its sliver glow reflecting on his eyes and making them pale and demonic. No one else is around. Not even a single person would even try to approach him due to his silent and deadly personality. As he stood up, the red box is empty. He puts his hands in his cloak pockets and kept his face hidden with the hood. He stopped by near a post to wait.

_One hundred twenty seconds remaining._

He sees a group of girls walking towards his direction. They thought of him as a plain stranger standing by. He then sees a particular girl with beautiful brown and curly locks and those stunning violet eyes. The smirk on her face showed she wants to mess with someone. Her girlfriends are squealing while she tells stories about this guy she's smitten with and, much to her disappointment, he seems to be avoiding her and flirts with a girl she hates the most. The hooded boy fumed from the brunette's unpleasing image.

"I've had enough of that goldilocks." She stated. "She's ruining my everyday memento and stealing my opportunities." Fishing something out of her pockets, she revealed it as a vial containing a green fluid giving out a flashy glow. "I've stolen this from an asscake's lab two days ago 'til I've learned this toxic chemical will dispatch a human straight." A sadistic and twisted smile plastered on her face as her eyes went on to the vial. "Don't worry, Miyako-chan, soon it will be all over. Tihihihi~"

One of her girlfriends breaks in. "How are you gonna deal with Kujyou-san if he finds out she's dead?"

The girl shushed. "Be quiet, you! I'm doing this to claim Ryuu-kun's heart. It's up to me dealing with him when he goes around looking for that blonde weakling."

"Go for it! We'll be always at your back, girl~" another one of her freaks chimed. The rest of the sorority shared giggles as they walked out of the scene. The hooded boy remained standing on his place as he quickly chose of following those dames to their destination.

* * *

**10: 15pm  
**Full Moon

She wakes up at the darkest time of night. Her hair went shaggy and messy all over and her mouth oozed a tiny string of saliva. She wiped it off with the sheet that covered her naked body. The masked demon next to her kept his arms around her protectively. The girl rested her hands on his bare chest. She muttered his name softly when the demon heard her angelic voice. He set her lying on her back while looking straight into her eyes with perfect shades of blue like the ocean.

"Zero..!" she prepared to speak, but the demon put his finger on her lips.

"Listen…" he said. "I'm not going to hurt you. That's not my nature to inflict harm especially to someone like you." He let her sit upright on the bed. Aika quickly grabbed the sheet to cover herself before anyone sees them through the window. Zero, despite the eye mask covering his identity, gave the full moon a grim glance before hopping off the bed. He got dressed into his battle armor and snatched his trusted weapon, attaching it on his back. He jerked his head at Aika, who is suddenly lying back on the bed to rest.

"Are you sure you'll stay there?" he asked.

"Sure…" she responded with a nod. "Onii's still out there doing his usual killing spree."

Zero smiled. "That's good. His victims will be perfect meals for Lex." He said as he prepared to leave. He headed towards the door as he turned his one last glance to Aika the moment his hand touched the door knob.

"Don't let anyone inside, okay?"

"Yeah, I won't. I'll lock the doors, anyway." After Aika's response, Zero opened the door, clicked the lock inside and closed the door behind him as he left. The female sighed and slammed the windows closed and locked the doors shut. She went back to the bedroom to grab her usual attire – blue long-sleeved and collared top with an untied red ribbons hanging under the collars, black buttoned vest (which looks more of a school uniform), black short skirt with blue horizontal stripes located at the bottom part, a pair of black tights and shoes. She tied the ribbon on her collar and did her hair. She tied her long black hair into a ponytail instead of her usual purple ribbon tied at the back of her hair while the rest of them are down. She shoved her glasses onto her face until she sees normally. Her footsteps went towards the window beside the bed as she opened it again, meeting the full moon.

She sighed and muttered under her breath.

_Kill some fifteen minutes before __**my **__killing spree starts._

* * *

**10:19pm  
**Full Moon

The girls continued their journey to their said place. The brunette placed her hands on her waist while looking sideways. Somehow her girlfriends are getting exhausted from all that walking.

"How far can we go before we reach that house?" one of the freaks asked, panting. She wiped off a sweat. "Kaori-chan… can we take a water break?"

The brunette sighed in annoyance. "Be quiet! I'm trying to think here!"

Her girlfriends groaned. They allowed their asses to hit the ground to sit like Indians. Kaori moved her head to the north, south, west and east side to search for directions. She was snapped out of her navigation ceremony when her stomach began to rumble.

"Crap, I'm hungry!" she gasped, clutching her stomach. She turned to her girlfriends. "Hey girls, how about we stop over some grocery to buy snacks? Maybe that'll cheer you up."

The girls sighed in relief and dusted their skirts. They stood up as the sorority headed across the eerie and empty road. The convenience stores are locked shut, the bars have closed down and the shops have shut down. Kaori grumbled and went to another set of pavements. Same closed doors sealed with huge padlocks. Slowly her impatience grew…

Out of the blue, a girl walks out of an available grocery store. Kaori suddenly felt overjoyed. Without bothering to inform her girlfriends, she immediately ran towards the grocery store where she finds the large tarpaulin entitled: _**OPEN 24 HOURS!**_

"Oh, thank God!" one of the freaks smiled.

"Just a sec," another one said. "Who will pay for the groceries?"

Kaori sighed. "I will… but you still owe me money."

As they stepped inside the store, the cashier was almost surprised when she saw them coming. She just shook her head and went back on calculating the profit and income. The girls snagged bags of chips, a pack of biscuits and crackers and canned sodas. Kaori, looking at every direction and observing the concave mirrors installed at every corner, she clutched a medium-sized bottle of alcoholic drink and quickly shoved it inside her jacket. Her girlfriends are at the other aisle fighting over some expensive chocolate. Knowing she was not noticed, Kaori went back to her peer and gave them the hand signal to move out. The girls grinned at each other and grabbed each item before the cashier caught them.

"**Come on!**" Kaori yelled as she and her peer ran towards the exit. The security guard rushes towards them holding his bat. He gave a loud whistle but still the sorority ignored him. They were near the exit when one of the girls froze. Knowing that girl can't be saved anymore, Kaori pushed the door with full force and let her companions escape before she did. The one they left behind remained, only when the security guard saw her dropping the goods she stole and clutching her own neck.

She fell on her knees and made those horrible choking noises.

"Somebody… anybody, help!" the cashier cried.

But it was too late. The girl coughed out a fountain of live maggots from her mouth followed up with fresh blood. The cashier was horrified from what she saw. Her hands started trembling when she placed them on her mouth for cover. Her screams luckily caught the attention of the residents who barged out of their houses to witness the horrible scene. The cashier grabbed the phone and calls the police. The residents volunteered to call the ambulance.

The poor girl spitted out more maggots and blood until the floor has her crimson juice and rice-like worms scattered all over. She collapsed on the pool of blood before the sirens were heard.

Standing outside the crowd is the boy wearing a black hooded cloak holding a battered doll that resembles the girl. He was pressing a large needle on the mini doll's neck. When he witnessed the entire scene, a smirk spread across his face. His voodoo act worked perfectly as he muttered more offensive and black incantations to make his victim cough out more maggots and blood. And she did.

_I think that's enough. _He pondered to himself as he pulled out the needle and tore the doll's head from its body. The crowd suddenly screamed because of the sound of the girl's neck snapping, separating her head from her body. The boy went "Whoops, my bad~" as he playfully threw the stinking doll away. He looked on his feet to see the blood flowing and spreading. An innocent smile replaced his sinister face as he dipped his finger on the blood.

_Tch, I should've made your blood black. _He said with his thoughts. _Guess learning voodoo wasn't easy at all. _Even though it's an 'epic fail' for him, he left the grocery store without anyone noticing his presence. He proceeded to follow the female shoplifters who used their effortless efforts to steal stuff when 'they have money' (in the reality, they don't.)

Meanwhile, Kaori and her survivors went back to their original hiding place as they dropped the goods they have stolen. They all panted in exhaustion and fell on their feet.

"Kaori… I thought you said you have money!" the freaks complained. The brunette smirked.

"It's a thing to turn you on. Looks like I've fooled you." She said with the maniacal laugh that made her girlfriends groan.

"We could have been arrested."

"Yah, and Hotaru-chan's still there! We have to go save her!"

Kaori shook her head. "I'm afraid we can't. Once she is forced to tell the police our names, we always have a place to hide." She took out the bottle of alcoholic drink she shoplifted as a grin spread across her face. "Whoo! Let's celebrate for our successful escape."

The girls sighed and shrugged. "Okay then, we can celebrate for Hotaru-chan's sacrifice for us…"

They popped their soda cans, ripped the bags of chips, drained the cans and used them for the alcoholic drink as if they want to make a parody of a drinking show. Only Kaori is drinking by placing her lips on the mouth of the bottle and upending it until the contents reach down her throat. Her sorority of freaky girlfriends howled like wolves, which is one of the very unnatural manners and behaviour of a female. They wolfed down the chips and left a lot of pieces scattered until they turned their place into a freedom garden.

* * *

_**One new message received!**_

_**Click Read to continue**_

_Please wait…_

* * *

**Hey, why haven't you been answering to my texts? You're getting me even more worried!  
****Sent: 10:35pm**

_Sorry. I'm just playing around with some dames fucking their minds off. Not literally. I'm just watching them :P (PS: They're actually looking for Miyako for some ANNOYING reasons)  
__Sent: 10:35pm_

**I'm wasting my fifteen minutes here just to wait for you before I start my own killing spree. Where do you think can I find some stupid assholes or some whores or something..?  
****Sent: 10:36pm**

_You don't have to do your OWN killing spree. It would be better if we do one together as always :/  
__Sent: 10:36pm_

**The house I'm in is the only place I could hide. Some sick dumbass is stalking me…  
****Sent: 10:36pm**

_Drunken dude, huh? I think you should stay there for a moment. I'm gonna show you something B)  
__Sent: 10:37pm_

* * *

**NEWS BREAK  
****EXCLUSIVE!**

**A sorority has been reported for shoplifting from a town grocery store recently at ten thirty one in the evening (10:31pm). **The grocery cashier, Nami Mashiro, and the security guard are the first persons to have witnessed the crime of these teenage girls. According to the witnesses, when these girls arrived at the grocery store, they were making noises and snagging on various items until they noticed a brunette, _assumed _to be the leader of the peer, went to the other aisle when they see her hand snatching a medium-sized bottle of an alcoholic drink before shoving it inside her jacket. The security guard have caught one of them while unfortunately, the rest of them have escaped.

One of the most horrible scenes occurred after the girl has been caught. The cashier reported that the girl suddenly froze, dropped the stolen goods, fell on her knees and **coughed out a fountain of LIVE MAGGOTS and BLOOD all over the floor**. She was extremely horrified from what she had seen. Soon, the residents came and saw the horrible scenery. They have thought the girl was dead not until she started coughing and spitting again.

It is assumed that a supernatural being might have given a punishment to the said victim who goes by the name of Hotaru Takara. The police will start investigating this matter before they open a case. The girls who have fled are to be searched right at this very moment before they get cornered by our town officials.

* * *

_**One new message received!**_

_**Click Read to continue**_

_Please wait…_

* * *

_Turn on the TV and see channel 13.  
__Sent: 11:01pm_

* * *

_**One new message received!**_

_**Click Read to continue**_

_Please wait…_

* * *

**What? Are you serious? It happened… THIS RECENTLY?  
****Sent: 11:09pm**

_You've seen it. Now do you believe me?  
__Sent: 11:09pm_

**You know… ever since you made me watch that news, I'm seriously leaving this house. Being alone in here sucks.  
****Sent: 11:10pm**

_Since you're going out, I'm gonna ask you one little thing. Or in other words, do me a favor, will you?  
__Sent: 11:10pm_

* * *

**11:29pm  
**Full Moon

"Kaori-chan!" Girlfriend #1 shook their leader awake. For some reasons, Kaori is sprawled on the floor, soaked in her own vomit and some excess alcohol. The girls spilled their sodas at her face but she still won't wake up. It's been therefore concluded that Kaori got drunk due to excessive intake of alcohol.

"Damn it, I knew we should've thrown that bottle away." Girlfriend #2 says.

"But she's our leader. We can't just tell her what to do." Girlfriend #3 says.

Girlfriend #2 snapped her fingers. "What about that green vial thing? We're supposed to be going to Miyako-san's house!"

Girlfriend #1 sighed. "Only Kaori knows where she lives. We can't expect for some chicken to use its beak for directions."

"What's all with the commotion there?"

They all turned to see a girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail and wearing some kind of a school uniform with only blue and black as the main colors. A red ribbon is tied at the center of the collar. She wore a pair of glasses as they saw her lens glowing white. She walked towards them as she took soft light steps.

"Seems like someone has just been messed up." She said in her half mocking tone.

"Aika-san!" Girlfriend #2 cried. "How did you find us here?"

The girl's arms remained on her back like an innocent teenager. "I'm just passing by, I guess." She looked down to see the horrible mess the girls have created. In the back of her mind, she wanted to slap these bitches and spit curses in front of their faces. She composed herself and knelt down to examine Kaori's unconscious figure.

"She needs medical attention." She said as her eyes set on them. The girls flinched when they saw that her blue eyes gave a strange glance. They almost thought Aika transformed into a female ghoul that came from a well wearing a school uniform. The blue-eyed female eyed them one by one.

"You see, it's been in the news that a sorority were caught shoplifting at a grocery store. The one right _here _in town. A lady with brown hair and violet eyes stole a bottle of alcoholic drink." Her eyes went on the half empty bottle lying beside Kaori. She took it with her hand and showed it to them. "The bottle fully resembles this one I'm holding."

"You don't understand!" Girlfriend #3 cried. "We won't be doing such things!"

"**USODA!**" Behind the lens of her glasses was her pair of blue orbs full of anger. The girls flinched more, afraid Aika will try to hit them. She went back to her baleful stare as she continued. "You thought only concave mirrors are installed in that grocery store. Mind you, surveillance cameras are _also _installed. It's self-explanatory when you hear the words 'camera' and 'flat screen' provided for the management."

Girlfriend #1 winced. "What do you know about the crime scene? **What do you know so much about Hotaru?**" she asked in her demanding tone. Aika remained calm as she faced the girl.

"You are Mia Ravenwood…" she said. "The one who stands up for your peer when Kaori is not present." She faced Girlfriend #2. "Lyn Mamiya, the one whose impatience grows easily." Then to Girlfriend #3. "Mana Yamamoto, the coward and the soft-spoken." The lens of her glasses glowed white once again, defining the dominant aura and her personality. "Hotaru Takara makes the fourth girlfriend. She's the one you left behind in the grocery store before she was killed."

Mia almost lost her breath and she heard the word 'kill'. "She was **killed**? Impossible!"

Aika sighed while stroking Kaori's smooth locks. "Your leader is too irresponsible for the life of your bestfriend. Hotaru sacrificed herself to save the sorority where she belonged and let them escape for the sake of their lives."

Mia snorted. "A sorority? We're not even an organization."

Aika paid her back with the 'stare'. "But you and Kaori **do **organize a fan club for my brother. I'm glad he has a lot of fans like the popular guys. But unfortunately, he doesn't like your idea of hosting it and holding grudges to a girl whom he's dating with."

Mana did her best efforts to break in. "B-But Kaori-chan worked so hard hosting that club just for him. You see, she was disgusted and frustrated at the same time when she caught her prince dating that blonde freak, umm, the school loner."

"You got a sharp tongue there, Mana," the blue-eyed girl eyed her sharply, causing her to flinch again. "Miyako's not doing anything and you can't blame her. Mind you, you really are pestering onii and ruining his days just to get his attention. And ooh, did you know he thrashed your organization props and stuff and killed the members?"

"**What?**" Lyn yelled. "You're joking, right?"

"Afraid not," she replied. "He killed them for his own satisfaction and malice. He said you guys are becoming so annoying you really pushed him to destroy lives." Aika stood up and folded her arms on her chest. "_He killed a lot of people… many of them. _You would think a bloodthirsty demon possessed his body. In other words, _he's been a demon since the beginning. He's twisted and sadistic, just like __**I do**__._"

The girls gasped. Mia kept her composure not when she saw a large cleaver on Aika's hand. Her expressionless lips formed into a smirk. She placed the blade near Mia's neck while she remained frozen on her place. Before she could continue, Lyn swooped in to stop her when a black kunai stabbed her through the forehead. Aika is quick enough to do her thing before the hag would try to stop her. Blood spilled all over Lyn's face, her eyes remained open from extreme shock as she fell on the ground. Mana grabbed the half empty bottle and gave a successful blow on the girl's head. Aika winced as she clutched her head. Her blood dripped from her head to her hand. Mana held the broken neck of the bottle when she caught the 'meganekko' eyeing her. Her eyes formed a very unique stare that caused Mana to wince again. This time she was stuttering. Mana fell on her knees and looked at her own hands trembling until she sees blood coming from her legs. The poor girl whimpered as the dripping have gone worse. It then starts coming from her mouth, ears, nostrils and eyes. Mana screamed on top of her lungs and buried her bloodied face in her hands, which were then torn from her wrists. The hands fell to the ground when the fingers were also torn apart. Slowly, her arms and torso were next until her head the last. Aika stared down at the disintegrated Mana soaked in her own blood. As she turned her head back, she noticed Mia was out of sight.

She looked up to the trees where she can only hear the faint chirping of the crickets. The tension around her grows; earning the bad feeling Mia's watching her from the shadows.

Kaori remained unconscious on the floor soaked in her own vomit. She made those faint moans while having strange wet dreams. Soon she wetted her own skirt, making Aika even more disgusted than ever. She suddenly leapt on a nearby tree branch just as when a stray stake would stab her from behind. She saw Mia jump out of the bushes holding a knife she got somewhere from the road.

"I'm gonna make you pay!" she yelled, pointing her finger at her. "**You **killed Hotaru! I'm gonna stand against you to save Kaori!"

"Make me." Aika responded with a smirk.

Mia roared like an enraged predator. She lunged towards Aika preparing to stab her with the knife. She jumped on the tree branch while Aika jumped on the higher branch to evade her attack. This made Mia even more furious. The meganekko prepared for her defense by throwing small shurikens. Mia shielded herself with her arms as the shurikens rained down her and stabbed the ground. Mia continued to climb the tree furiously.

"**I'll kill you, Aika Kujyou! YOU WILL PAY!**"

Aika felt the pressure of fighting back. She was cornered by this deranged hag on a tree and worse, she feared heights. She tried not to look down before her weakness takes her over.

"Kaori loves your brother so much! **Why **did he have to choose some loner freak than her? She's **prettier **than she is! She's **better **than she is! Miyako-san is a weakling, and you should know that!" Mia yelled a mouthful of compliments about Kaori.

"Speak for yourself, Mia. You only say those because Kaori's your bestfriend." Aika said back at her. "Mind you, you **don't **have the right to break their relationship, even your precious leader neither."

"**SHUT UP!**" Mia growled, climbing to another branch. When she completely cornered Aika, a twisted and sadistic grin is plastered on her face. She prepared to stab the meganekko before she could do another defense. Mia faced Aika and raised the knife pointed at her.

"**SHI NE!** _(Die!)_" Her voice was heard from the tree to Kaori's ears. She remained drunk on her place while lying on her stomach. Mia's deranged face is later replaced by a shocked glance. Her eyes set down and find a naginata stabbed deeply through her chest. Her hands around the knife trembled as her eyes averted from Aika to a figure wearing a black hooded cloak. His expressionless lips formed into a smirk as he abruptly pulled the naginata from Mia's body, revealing the large hole on her chest. Mia made those gargling noises before she fell freely straight to the ground. Her eyes have tears streaming from their sockets before losing their color.

Aika touched her chest and felt her own heart pounding. She sighed and eyed the hooded figure.

"About time." She said. "Where have you been, anyway?"

"Settling things with Miyako about that drunken dame over there," he replied, eyeing the drunken Kaori below them. "I told her about their murderous plan and hid her in that house where you were earlier." His green eyes looked at her until he noticed the blood coming from her forehead. "You need to get that cleaned up before it gets worse."

Aika took out her handkerchief from her pocket and placed it on her bleeding forehead. "Mana hit me with that rhum bottle before I killed her with psychokinesis." She pursued her eyebrows at her brother. "You can put your hood down, Ryuu. People think you're some kind of a stranger bringing some bombs…"

"Not yet," he shook his head. "We still have one victim left."

Knowing what he meant, she smiled. She remembered Ryuu has to hide his identity to Kaori before killing her as well. Aika was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of wings flapping. She sees two figures below them until she saw their identities.

"Senpai!" Lex's voice reached them as he stood beside his buddy Kaito below them. "What're you guys doin' up there? You said you got us some dinner!"

The siblings hopped down the tree for a couple of minutes until they've reached the ground. Kaito smirked at the bloodied body of Mia on the ground as he placed his foot over her stomach. "Seems like we've got one, buddy."

Lex frowned. "Only one? That's not enough for me!"

Ryuu, despite the hood still covering his identity, eyed the disintegrated body of Mana a few meters behind the two guys. "That one over there, Lex. Aika disintegrated it into chunks for you."

Lex's frown is replaced with delight when his glace turned to the drunken Kaori. "Well, what about that drunken _dude _over there? What're you gonna do with it?"

"Leave it to me." Ryuu replied, walking past them as he motioned Aika and the two guys to come over. He knelt down and searched for Kaori's pockets. He fished the green vial out to Lex and Kaito's surprise.

"What is that thing?" Kaito asked.

"Kaori stole it from a laboratory." Ryuu replied. "I was following her behind while she was talking about this dispatching the one who consumes it **straight**." He turned his glance at Aika. "By the way, I used some amateur voodoo to kill Hotaru in the grocery store. Man, she threw up maggots instead of guts."

The meganekko responded with a disgusted look. "E-Eh, **seriously**? That's disgusting!"

"I was supposed to go for throwing up guts instead of maggots. But then I realized that's enough to make you sick."

Lex took the broken neck of the rhum bottle. "Kaori drank eighty-five percentage of alcohol, that's outrageous!" He read the small sticker pasted on the neck indicating: **Contains 85% alcohol **"She and her peer did some shoplifting just for this?"

"So-so," Aika nodded. "They decided to have some fun for a while before sticking to their real plan."

Kaito eyed Kaori curiously. "I think she's having wet dreams, pretty strange, though." His glance went on the green vial on Ryuu's hand. "So you mean Kaori stole that to use it on Miyako-san?"

Ryuu replied with a wordless nod. He clutched Kaori's brown hair and put her up. Her breath smelled of alcohol as she coughed and moaned. A drunken smile spread across her face with her eyes closed.

"Mmhh… not over there… mmhh… give me some more, babe…" she moaned. "Hauu… that tickles!"

"Eww…" Aika commented sourly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's kill it!" Lex broke in. "I'm dying from starvation!"

The four of them worked together to make Kaori sit up. She swayed her head while groaning. The moment she opened her eyes and snapped out, she saw four pairs of eyes eyeing her directly. She looked back at them in surprise.

"W-Where am I?"

None of them bothered to answer her question. She browsed her pockets, only to find her vial missing. She gasped when she located them on the hooded boy's hand. She glanced at the expressionless Aika and grabbed her hand.

"A-Aika-san, what are you doing here?" she asked with hesitation. The meganekko didn't say anything but to respond with a blank stare.

"Answer me!" she demanded, her violet eyes slowly containing anger. Kaito sighed.

"Calm down, kid. What is important is what happened to you." He said.

Kaori blinked at him. She clutched her head and groaned. "Damn it… my head hurts. Did I drink that many?"

"You don't say, _dude_?" Lex asked sarcastically. "You passed out while your sorority members get themselves killed!"

"**What?**" Kaori reacted strongly. She stood up and eyed the hooded boy holding her vial. "I believe that belongs to me, thank you very much." But the boy ignored her even when she extended her hand, telling him to give it back. Kaori became impatient. "I said, give it to me!" No response.

"State your purpose, Kaori." Aika said sternly. "Tell us why you stole that vial."

The brunette winced as she glared at her. "That's none of your _fucking _business, Kujyou." Her expression suddenly changed. "Hmm, speaking of Kujyou, have you seen, hihihi, Ryuu-kun~?"

Aika sighed and shook her head. "The hooded guy won't give it back unless you do what we say."

"I said NO. En, oh, **no**. You get me?" Her mocking tone suddenly turned into a scream when the hooded boy grabbed her hair violently. She gritted her teeth from the pain inflicted. Soon, the hooded boy's face is close to hers.

"It seems like you don't know the meaning of 'purpose', do you?" he said in a grim and serious tone. Kaori's hands gripped on his wrists but failed to make him loosen his grip.

"Y-You're hurting me!" she complained. "**Let go!**"

"En, oh, **no**. You get me?" he mimicked her line. Kaori's eyes widened when she heard his voice.

_That voice… _she thought, her eyes glistening in shock. _It can't be…_

The guy threw her on the ground, making Kaori wince in pain. He showed the vial as the brunette glared at him. His other hand went on his hood before putting it down, revealing his identity. Kaori's violet eyes widened in fear and disbelief, she glanced at Aika, Lex and Kaito giving her the cold stares.

"**What is the meaning of this?**" she demanded, eyeing each one of them.

"Don't ask me." Aika replied as she averted her eyes from her to her brother. "Ask _him_."

Kaori turned a fearful glance at Ryuu, as if she was betrayed. "R-Ryuu-kun, **why**?"

He decided to avoid her question. He held the green vial on his hand as Kaori's eyes were glued on it, pleading for him to give it back. "I'll give this back if you tell me the purpose."

The brunette's chest started heaving. Ryuu Kujyou is standing right in front of her holding her vial. She wanted it back to get rid of Miyako once and for all. With three black-haired teenagers staring at her coldly, there's no way she can get away from them, especially when her 'secret love' is in front of her and demanding for an explanation.

"If you don't want to talk, I can say the purpose for you."

_H-He __**knew**__? _She gasped in complete shock. _H-How . . ?_

"It's Miyako, right?" the guy asked, his emerald orbs eyeing her coldly. "You'll use this to dispatch her straight so you can have me all for yourself with the help of your fellow whores. I also want to inform you that your hosted fan club has been distorted and destroyed due to some overdosed obsession towards me." Kaori listened as she felt her body going numb.

"Weakling… weakling…" Aika said playfully, trying to recall Mia's line of insulting Miyako. "Miyako's a weakling and you should know that. Kaori-chan's better than she is, prettier than she is, and more popular than she is." After repeating those lines, Lex and Kaito burst into cold laughter. Kaori balled her hands into fists due to her uncontrollable temper. But she couldn't do something for payback. Instead, she just stood up to snatch the vial, but Ryuu dragged his hand away from her clutches. Kaori got enraged as she stamped her foot on the ground.

"How about I kill your sister first before Miyako?" she suggested furiously. "You really don't want to lose your precious Aika, do you?"

Ryuu snorted and smirked. "Don't say that to me. Do say it to Zero."

"Ha, Zero?" Kaori asked as she snorted to hold back her laughter. "Now who the hell is that guy with a very weird name?" A loud shooting of a gun interrupted her. She looked behind to see Lex holding a gun with tiny strings of smoke ascending from the gun's hole. Before she could say some harsh comment, Lex pointed his gun at her threateningly.

"One more word and I'll shoot." He stated coldly.

Kaito placed his hands on his hips. "Just kill her already, we're starving!"

Aika shrugged and kicked her behind the knees, causing the brunette to weaken on her knees and sit down. Ryuu tossed the vial as she caught it on her hand successfully. Kaori struggled while yelling out curses. Lex, getting really annoyed, approached and placed the gun on her head, his finger ready to pull the trigger. Ryuu sat cross-legged in front of the brunette and looked at her straight in the eyes. Kaori was confused for a second before her violet eyes suddenly shrunk. She found herself completely numb, making Aika hold on to her easier. She uncorked the vial and used her other hand to clench on her jaw, forcing her mouth open. She spilled the vial's contents straight into her mouth until they've reached her throat. Kaori grabbed her throat and started wheezing. Ryuu's naginata is now prepared as he approached the wheezing brunette. Kaito placed his finger on his chin as he tapped Aika on the shoulder.

"Let me see that vial." He said as the girl gave the empty container. He examined the tiny droplets left when his eyes found a sticker indicating the label of this vial. "Seems like Kaori-san got the wrong vial."

Everyone froze, even Kaori. Her violet eyes shrunk into half psychosis manner before she kneels on the ground for some little strength.

"W-Well, if you're so smart…" she said between coughs. "…tell me what it is then."

"It's just green food coloring and other crap." He said. "It's obvious it's only an unfinished vial where poisonous acid has not been added."

"Very well, guess we'll stick to Plan B." Lex said, preparing his pistol. He pulled the trigger as the bullet shot through her shoulder blade. Kaori growled in pain and clutched that spot. Her hand tried to hold the bleeding until the blood is staining her jacket. The young brunette gritted her teeth.

"You traitor…" she grimaced. "I've done all my best efforts to win your heart… and this is how you repay me?"

"I don't care." Ryuu retorted. "Your obsession is too damn high and it's annoying. Killing the loner freak, as you call her, won't make me fall for you, stupid." Kaori was extremely offended from his words. "I've _claimed _her and there's nothing you can do about it."

The brunette couldn't help but to fight the feeling of her heart shattered into pieces.

"**You **took Miyako… that _freak_'s virginity!" she exclaimed as her fury went too far. "I want to kill her because she's a freak! You don't deserve to love a loner, do you?"

"Well at least she won't be lonely anymore. And mind you, I personally **hate **bitches like **you**. Do you think I'll stand there watching you and your whores bullying Miyako in front of everyone and giving her physical injuries? What did she ever do to you, anyway?"

Unable to say more, Kaori let out a piercing and deafening scream. Ryuu abruptly pressed the blade of his naginata through her throat to make her shut up. Her violet eyes shrunk and streamed tears. Blood sprayed from her mouth as they dripped onto the ground. Ryuu's green eyes glared at her deeply as he spoke.

"I don't deserve a girl like you. You spreading rumors in the entire school that 'you're in a relationship with me' are getting really annoying. Miyako's my first and my last, and you should know that." He said grimly before pulling the naginata off her, revealing the large hole on her throat. Kaori collapsed on the ground soaked on the pool of blood. Ryuu showed no mercy and regrets.

* * *

**1:42am  
**First Quarter

The night is still _young _(for them) when they went back to the deserted house. Lex and Kaito stayed inside a room where Kaito would try to poke Lex's nose with a stick for his own amusement. Aika sat on the sofa while reading a book, probably waiting for Zero to come back. Miyako stayed inside an empty room where she'd been lonely in there for hours. She sat on the bed in a fetal position and held her knees close together. Aika made it clear to her that they have killed Kaori's friends including her. Ryuu thrashed the fan club and it's gone for good. As the night grows old, Ryuu entered the room, almost exhausted. Miyako buried her face into her knees to hide her tomato-colored face. The green-eyed boy slowly took off his black hooded cloak as well as his shirt, revealing his bare upper limbs. He glanced at Miyako and joined her on the bed.

"This is all my fault…" the blonde female whimpered. "It's my fault for being so weak and defenseless… I-I couldn't fight back."

Ryuu put his arm around her and held her close to him. "Hey, you didn't do anything. They're gone for good. We did this for you." He whispered as he planted a kiss between her eyes. Miyako sniffed and pounced on his chest, using it as a pillow where he can hear his slow and steady heartbeat.

"R-Ryuu-kun, I-I love you so much!" she cried. The boy smiled and held her protectively. They pulled each other close until they shared a passionate kiss. Known for his aggressiveness, Ryuu pinned her on the bed as he was on top of her. He planted kisses on her neck, shoulder blade, and her bare chest. Her bra fell right on the floor while stripping themselves off. Luckily, the door is locked shut… and there's no way anyone would try to intervene their moment.

They explored each other's bare bodies while kissing until they came to their very moment. The night is _still _young, and it's going to be a long night…

* * *

This story is **rated M**. If you've read the entire one-shot from the beginning, that will explain it. Need I say more?

Two of the OCs mentioned are from my two buddies =w=

Ryuu and Aika Kujyou are my primary OCs~ while the rest are random characters. Miyako will become my OC from now on, nuff said.

**My first longest story so far xD**


	2. Arc2

_Arc2_

* * *

_**February 24, 1995  
**_**11:12pm  
**Full Moon

As the door opens, the house maid, who herself is a kind and passionate old woman, enters the room carrying a tray of hazelnut donuts and a tall glass of pure strawberry juice. She put the tray down as the woman sitting upright on her bed took one. Her other hand stroked her huge stomach where she felt the baby inside her kicking again. A warm smile spread across her face when the house maid took her turn caressing her tummy as well.

"It's less than a month old…" the pregnant woman says. The house maid chuckled.

"You should be proud, Hime-chan." She told her. "I surely hope you'll raise this child well."

Himeka chuckled. "I really will. Ichirou-kun and I waited for months for this first child to be born." She drank her glass of strawberry juice as she stroked her stomach again. "You will see the world soon, Ryuu-kun… just a little more."

* * *

_**October 27, 20XX  
**_**4:20pm  
**The Present  
_PRE-SUNSET_

"Is it all clear, everyone?" the teacher asked the moment the dismissal bell rang. The entire class replied with nods as they closed their textbooks and put them back inside their book bags. The teacher is preparing her things when she noticed the last student still sitting on the desk. She sighed and approached.

"Kujyou-san, aren't you going to leave at this time?"

Aika knew the teacher is standing in front of her as she looked up. "I… I have other things I to do…"

"I see… well, I'll be leaving now. See you next week." The teacher spoke as she turned to leave. Aika watched her step outside the classroom. When she was gone, she then turned to the window where can see the sun ready to set. Knowing the coast is now clear, she fished out something from her inside pocket and plugged it on her right ear. She went towards the door and slid it shut. She leaned her back against it and turned on the tiny communication gadget.

"Here we go… shall we commence the operation?" she said in a low voice. She kept the door locked so intruders won't try to enter. A male voice responded.

"_Perfect timing. Looks like we got a pair of psychopaths and it seemed that they recruited more members of their 'assassination club'." _The voice told her as the owner of the other tiny communicator leaned his arm on his desk. _"But before we do that, I have some unfinished business. Mind if you help me out?"_

"Sure…" Aika sighed. "So… we'll be staying here for the night, right?"

"_Not really. We'll bury those stupid bodies and go somewhere else before we go home."_

"What coincidence. Mom wants us to stop by the grocery store on our way home." Aika smiled as she grabbed her shoulder bag and slung it around her shoulder. "Where will I meet you then?"

"_I'm outside your classroom." _Hearing this, she unlocked the door and slid the door open. She stepped outside to the empty halls and slowly looked sideways for some other students left. She caught sight of a figure looking out the window with his hand touching his right ear. The figure revealed its pair of piercing green eyes looking toward her. Ryuu looked behind for some bystanders when he saw none. He walked past Aika and motioned for her to follow. Despite the two of them wearing completely different school uniforms compared to the school's uniform attire, no one seems to mind them wearing self-customized attire.

"So, where are we going?" the girl asked while walking with her brother.

"Kaori Hanabusa's single room." Ryuu replied. "She used the girls' locker room as the fan club room. I thrashed that place myself when I killed the rest of the obsessed members." When she heard this, Aika couldn't believe it. She never knew her brother would kill a large group of girls inside the school. Ryuu never told her before…

"What did you do to those bodies right after?"

"I had Ash to help me with those bodies and barricade the room so everyone will mistake them as sacks containing dirty clothes." The guy replied with his expressionless lips curled into a smirk. "Ash thought I've gone psychotic and didn't walk with me the next day. He was afraid I might do another killing spree in front of him. He was there when I killed those girls. I can already read his face back then."

"Everyone thinks of us as silent types…" Aika says in her expressionless face. "Until their perspective towards me changed when it happened two months and a week ago…"

* * *

_**August 20, 20XX  
**_The Flashback  
**9:15pm  
**_Evening_

She's always known as the class' silent type. She would sit alone on her desk, reading a book, scribbling on her notebook or simply staring at the window. The class is usually composed to two groups: a group of girls and a group of boys. The girl group is always wondering why she hasn't got any boyfriend yet while the boy group would share their opinions about her until one of them has formed morbid ideas. Since this date and time setting symbolizes their night classes, it's the opportunity for most guys to snag on girls.

Kaori Hanabusa, known to be the most popular girl in class, walked towards Aika's desk as her heeled shoes made those seductive noises when walking. She placed both her hands on the silent girl's desk and moved her chest slightly forward when it got Aika's attention.

"Kujyou-chan, it seems like you haven't spoken a word since the first evening class started." She said in her teasing manner. "You're always alone reading pathetic novels."

Aika replied with a blank stare as her eyes went back to her book, which got Kaori slightly pissed. The beautiful brunette snatched the book from her hands and flipped through its pages.

"Ugh, what is this? This doesn't make any sense." She threw the book at a wall as it landed on the floor face-down. Aika's blue eyes widened as they bored on Kaori's mocking expression. "What's wrong, Aika-chan, you don't want your precious novels to be injured, do you?" She let out a sinister chuckle as she grabbed the girl's book bag. She upended it and shook all of her things, making them scatter the floor. The meganekko stood up with a grim expression as she knelt down to pick up her things. She snatched the bag from the brunette.

"Why don't you say something, Aika-chan?" Kaori said mockingly. "Tell me more about Ryuu-kun. You're with him all the time. He's flirting with the _wrong _girl, don't you think?" There are traces of grudge on her tone as her violet eyes glanced at the passive Miyako who happens to be seated next to Aika. She put her hands on her waist and smirked. "You are cute, Aika-chan, but your bookworm attitude is starting to annoy us lately."

Miyako stood up from her desk and stood between Kaori and Aika. "Leave her alone! She'd never done anything to harm you all."

"Oh please," Kaori snorted. "You're not trying to get yourself involved. Now, get out of the way, stupid." She abruptly pushed Miyako aside, sending her falling on the floor. The brunette stepped on Aika's things. "The reason no one asks you out because you're way too intelligent for guys. Come to think of it, you're always alone. You don't look attractive enough, you know." She then pulled Aika's ribbon from her hair, making her wince. The purple ribbon had strands of dark hair on it. "Huh, **you **use _this _kind of hair clip? Lame!" She threw the ribbon on Aika's face, not knowing the girl is getting pissed.

Kaori knelt down and grabbed Aika's jaws with her hand. She forced her to look her straight on her smirking face. "You know, you should help me get close to Ryuu-kun and separate him from Miyako the weakling." Her expression transformed into a grudging and dirty look. "Because if you don't, I'll destroy all your personal belongings and use your little brother as my slave. If you want both to be spared, you'll give me all of your money worth spending for new make-up kit. You get me?" She threw Aika on the floor and flicked her hair. The rest of the class laughed as she turned her back on the deranged meganekko. Miyako swooped towards her and helped her stand up.

"A-Are you okay..?" she stammered. Aika did not say anything but to stand up and leave her things scattered on the floor. She watched the sinister Kaori give her that mocking stare as she smirked. The rest began mocking Aika and Miyako until they were silenced by a loud bang. The witnesses gasped when they saw an armchair thrown directly at Kaori, sending her crashing face-down on the floor. Kaori winced and grimaced from the pain inflicted on her. Their heads turned on a grim-faced Aika walking towards the lying Kaori dragging an armchair with her. The students stayed silent and shocked until they were turned into screams due to the girl hitting the chair's backrest on Kaori repeatedly. The poor brunette shielded herself with her arms while whimpering.

"A-Aika-san…!" Hotaru Takara said, her lips quivering. Miyako covered her lips with her mouth while witnessing the horrible scene.

As Aika dropped the armchair while hearing Kaori's whimpers, she sat on her stomach and grabbed her collar. Kaori grimaced from her tight hold when the girl slapped her strongly across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek when she slapped the other.

"Kaori Hanabusa…" she said grimly. "Why don't you just shut up and mind your own business? Just because Ryuu's my brother doesn't mean you'll use me as bait to break their relationship. If I'm not _that _attractive, why did Zero court me?" The moment she blurted out Zero's name, the boys gasped in awe while the rest of the girls were stunned to speak. Aika continued as she threw Kaori to the floor and stood up. "And **don't you DARE **involve my little brother to this, Kaori. If you dare mess with him, you're gonna mess with the two of us, if you know what I mean." She said as she fished out her purse and threw coins at the brunette. "Maybe that will be enough for some cheap make-up kit. So the next time you try to bully me again, I'm seriously lacerating you in front of your friends. I don't care if you will send me to the principal and get _us _expelled. And _so _the next time you bully Miyako again, the lacerating will be worse than you'll be expecting. I'm not taking easy on you next time." She turned her back on Kaori and went back to picking up her things. The girls approached the injured Kaori as she stood up. The moment Aika got her things packed; the class were speechless, not knowing what to say. Aika gave one menacing glare at them as she left. Miyako bit her lip and chased right after her.

"A-Aika-chan!" she said, catching up with her. Aika sat on a nearby bench with her book bag placed on her lap. She saw her expression changed into complete remorse. Miyako sat next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you here..?" Aika asked softly, avoiding her gaze.

"It's okay… it's not your fault." Miyako told her. "You gave Kaori-san terrible injuries. Serves her right."

Aika sighed. "I'm not supposed to inflict harm on anyone. It's just… Kaori wants to express her sadism to my little brother. It's for the sake of protecting you… and Taisuke."

Miyako frowned and also sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you…"

"It's no one's fault. Thanks for standing up for me there. " Aika managed a smile as she looked up. "It's also my responsibility to protect my family and friends. And… Miyako…"

The blonde-haired girl blinked. "Eh?"

"I'm really proud of you. I always wanted to say that my brother _loves _you for who you are. Don't let anyone, even Kaori, ruin your relationship. Even if they show their best efforts, your hearts will always be one."

Miyako's cheeks turned red as she smiled warmly. "T-Thanks, Aika-chan!" Aika flashed a warm smile after the short period of remorse. The next thing she knew is going home before the hours of night…

* * *

**4:23pm  
**The Present  
_Girls Locker room/Fan Club Haven_

"It would be better if you killed her." Ryuu told his sister as he looked away. "That stupid hoe is a complete bothersome. If she dares scars my life, regardless of me as her murderer, she's gonna mess me up the wrong way." He made it to the Fan Club Haven as he abruptly slid the door open after using Aika's large cleaver to chop off the barricades. The two walked inside and Ryuu flicked the lights on. He stood in front of bloodied sacks organized like rice crops. Aika is in a big surprise.

"Five bodies." Ryuu says. "It took us a while to get them in here. Kaori never knew her fan club was thrashed before she was killed."

"So what are we going to do with them?" Aika asked, folding her arms on her chest.

"Without those two stooges around, we'll have to do the old school plan." The male redhead replies as his green eyes glanced at a long metal stick. He snatched it from the nearby table as he stabbed the first sack with a corpse inside. He smelled the rotten flesh and the still fresh blood from the inside. Aika wasn't really surprised to see her brother's crazed and sadistic expression whenever he does that. Ryuu tossed another metal stick at her to do the same.

"Do we really have to?"

"It's to immobilize their vital organs, regardless of these bodies dead for a few days." Ryuu located the head as he stabs through the head. "Then you have to use your cleaver to cut every limb. We'll be doing some grave-digging right after."

"But why did you kill them?" Aika asked. "What did they do?"

"I killed them because they're annoying." Ryuu replied, his grim stare taking over his expressionless face. "They were stalking me like crazy until they decided to get Taisuke involved. They wanted to ruin our private life and won't stop until I give in. I killed these five girls because of their extreme obsession and ransoming of Taisuke. Even Kaori herself wanted to ransom him so we could give him money in exchange. They really don't know who they're messing with." His talking was interrupted when one of the sacks moved. Aika sensed it too as she spotted the sack and untied it. To her great surprise, the body inside is still alive. The girl inside had a deranged and crazed look on her face as she lunged at Aika with brass knuckles around her knuckles. Aika grabbed that wrist before it could hit her face. The other hand pulled on her hair.

"Impressive." Ryuu complimented while approaching. "This victim decided to hold her breath before she loses it." He stabbed the metal stick through the side of the girl's neck, impaling her throat and allowing blood to squirt into small droplets. Aika released the girl when she grabbed her stabbed neck, choking her blood out from her mouth and twitching from blood loss. Ryuu couldn't stand her screaming any longer as he used his naginata to stab the girl's heart, twisting the blade until the girl's eyes have gone pale.

"We have to hurry." Aika said urgently. "The security and the maintenance staff will see us here."

"Guess you'll leave me no choice." The male redhead gives in as he slashed through the sacks, tearing them and causing more blood to spill the floor. When he's done, he held his blood-stained naginata with the blade upright. Aika cut through the sacks with her large cleaver when she decapitated the girl's body Ryuu just killed. It took them hours to drag the bodies in an isolated area carrying shovels. It was dusk when they started digging. Despite the two of them already drenched in blood, they managed to bury the disintegrated bodies six feet underground.

"How about we go home first?" Ryuu suggested. "The people in this village become paranoid whenever they see blood." Aika agreed with his suggestion as they both threw the shovels away. They made their way home without anyone noticing the blood covering their bodies. Ryuu slid the door of their house open and found no one else in the house but them. They never found a single note attached on the refrigerator. Their room is actually one large room divided into two sections by a single curtain.

"I guess I'll go to the grocery store alone." Aika said, taking off her blood-stained clothes on a separate laundry basket so her mother won't see. It took her a while to pick the nice clothes to wear since the grocery is only a few blocks away from their residence. She tied her long dark hair into a ponytail and snatched her small purse with a long strap so she could sling it around her shoulder. Inside her pocket is a dagger for protection.

"I'll be going now." She said when she peeked through the curtain between her and Ryuu's room, only to see her brother sitting on his bed only wearing his shorts. Aika has that habit of getting slightly pissed when seeing Ryuu not wearing any shirt on…

"Sure, I'll be fine here alone." The male redhead replied without looking at her. "I can handle this myself."

"Have it your way…" Aika replied as she turned to leave. "I'll be back shortly." She closed the door behind her and went ahead to the streets. It was evening when she is walking alone…

* * *

_**March 20, 1995  
**_**3:12am  
**The Past Scene  
_The Hospital_

There were sounds of a woman writhing in pain. She is there lying on the metal bed with a shower cap covering her head and her hands clutching her aching stomach. The nurses huddled around her are giving her support and urging her to push. Unfortunately, the woman's husband wasn't present to witness the scene. The midwives urged her more while the woman suffering in labour pushed harder.

"_Push harder! You can do it!"_

Himeka gave in her best efforts. She knew her first child will be born… and she'll be fine.

_T-This is it… you'll be seeing the world. _Her soft voice echoed in her head like a melody. She sighed in relief after spending five minutes of forcing the child out of her womb. The midwives have the angelic smiles on their faces. Himeka panted into extreme exhaustion as the midwife is carrying her child, alive and well. A tear fell from the woman's right eye. The midwife handed the child to her as she carried the baby in her arms.

_I've waited so long for you, Ryuu-kun, you're worth waiting for. _Her mind would always say… if only her husband is here, he'll be happy to see his child alive and well.

* * *

**8:12pm  
**The Present Scene  
_Isolated Area_

Aika grimaced the moment she stood from the dirty soil. There were two bloodied corpses she killed right on the spot. The hell with them… this innocent meganekko is just making her way back home after doing the groceries when these two sick men decided to drag her to a nearby isolated place where they could fuck her to death, but they ended up having themselves fucked up. You wanna know why? Well, it's a bit hard to explain but let's just make it simple.

As common rapists would do, they would pull a girl's ponytail and grab her by the waist. As for Aika, she was ready for her defense. As for the grocery bags, she luckily threw them at a safe spot where none of the goodies were harmed. The two men starting stripping her clothes off when Aika decided to pinch the man in front of her on the elbow… really hard, and it hurt a lot. You could at least try pinching your own arm really hard. While the man behind her was the one she stabbed by the stomach, and blimey… was he owned right on the spot! Aika hit the vital organ that it killed him shortly. As for the other guy, her large cleaver came out from hammerspace as her calm blue eyes transformed into lifeless demonic ones. A smirk curled from her expressionless lips as she repeatedly hit the man's head with the back side of the blade. Hearing the man's merciful screaming is turning her on as well. She chopped off his head with the large cleaver to end his life. She watched him die from blood loss as she turned to the one behind her. Oh, it seems the victim got his neck impaled on a branch right after he was stabbed. Serves him right.

In the end, Aika kicked dirt on the two dead bodies as she turned to leave and grabbed the unharmed grocery bags. Despite the blood covering her face again, she took her handkerchief to cover it until she made her way home. She opened the door and flicked the lights on.

"_Tadaima_…" she called out. She went to the kitchen to sort out the groceries when she met another surprise. On the floor there are two bloodied corpses on the floor and blood staining it. This didn't really surprise her.

"About time." Ryuu arrived at the kitchen where Aika sees him holding the same blood-stained naginata on his hand.

"Would you mind telling me what happened before I arrived?"

"More stalkers," her brother replied, staring down at the bodies before them. "They were trying to enter inside Mom and Dad's room where Taisuke is watching cartoons. He's supposed to be witnessing the scene, but then I told him to face the wall and sing a song."

"And where is he now?"

"He's in my room where the song lulled him to sleep. He's safe, anyway." He stepped over the two bodies as he smirked. "Instead of burying these bodies, Dad recommended if we could bring these bodies to school and hang these two upside down at the main hall so everyone will see." He poked the corpse's face with the sharp tip of the naginata. "The more stalkers we have… the merrier the killing spree gets. If anyone would ask us about our excessive life-taking, they're gonna have to interpret the reasons we give them."

Aika sighed as she sorted out the goodies. "Oh well, we have to hide those bodies before Mom freaks out when she sees them."

"I know. I have a plan to ruin another school day tomorrow." Ryuu said with a half playful and half seductive look on his face. "We'll set a surprise for everyone to see."

"Onii-chan..?" Taisuke opened the door of their room while rubbing his eyes. "Have Daddy and Mommy arrived yet?"

"Nope," Ryuu says as he stares at his little brother. Taisuke went to the kitchen when he sees the two corpses a child like him shouldn't see.

"O-Onii-chan...!" he wailed. "W-Why do I see dead people here..?"

Aika knelt down behind and gently covered his eyes with her hand. She leaned to whisper on his ear. "Bad monsters wanted to take you away… and we don't want that happen."

"Promise us you won't tell anyone." Ryuu said in a semi-stern tone. "This is one of the family's darkest secrets that need not to be exposed." Aika took her hand away and continued sorting out the goodies. Taisuke shivered at the sight of the bodies when he caught the eyes of his big brother looking at him directly.

"I-I promise!" he smiled as he nods. "Killing bad guys are our daily jobs!"

"I'm afraid you shouldn't be doing stuff like that while you're still young." Ryuu says. "Looks like we've gained a fault of defiling a child's innocent mind with violence,"

"Hauu, I want to be like you!" Taisuke said, idolizing them both. "Will you teach me someday?"

"No." the guy said sternly. "When you're old enough to understand the true means of life-taking,"

* * *

_**October 28, 20XX  
**_**7:24am  
**The Next Day  
_Another School Day_

Just as we expected, the school day turned out to be extremely shocking and terrifying to the entire student body. Hanging right on the school ceiling is the two bloodied bodies of the girls. There is a large hook poked through on each girl's neck and their tongues are lolled out. Very few of the female students looking at the scene fell on their knees and screamed, their hands all over their heads and saying they don't want to be the next targets. Well, the truth is… they have no idea who the killers are. Nobody knows the Kujyou siblings are behind all these.

"The killers are right here!" one of the students yelled. "They're murdering us one by one!"

"But take a look closely." Hikaru Matsumoto said, pointing at the two bloodied bodies. "You remember these two as the members of Ryuu Kujyou fan club…" she sighed. "Now the fan club has lost ten members including the leader."

"If I were you, don't even say a word about the fan club if you don't want onii to be in a bad mood." Aika's voice echoed behind her, almost startling the brunette as well. "He would always say he wanted those hoes to be gone for good so nobody would ever try to mess with him any longer."

Hikaru cleared her throat before she spoke again. "Does he have any idea that his fans are getting killed one by one?" The reply she receives is a snicker.

"Oh, you don't have to know. Hikaru. But since you are my friend, I'll trust you." Aika's expression became expressionless as usual. The brunette blinked twice because she knew there is something that this girl wants to say. "Maybe we can talk about that some other time."

* * *

**12:03nn  
**Lunch Break  
_Front Garden (Isolated)_

Hikaru found the place Aika told her, and there she is. She is sitting alone over a picnic mat with her lunch on her lap. She wasn't alone when a girl named Miyako decided to join her. The female brunette approached the two girls and joined them. She put down her lunch and sat cross-legged. Aika opened one blue eye.

"Congratulations, you made it." She said, holding a tiny rice ball between her chopsticks. "I have no choice but to spill the beans." She put her lunch pack down along with her chopsticks and sighed. Miyako gave her a hesitated stare as the meganekko gave a nod. She stared towards Hikaru with a semi-bitter look.

"Hikaru, I want you to promise _us _you'll be quiet about this." She said solemnly. "It's a dark secret that you shouldn't tell anyone."

The female brunette blinked twice as she nods. "Sure, fire away."

Aika stared at her by the corner of her eye. "Are you sure? You'll be at risk…"

"What do you mean by that?" the girl asked, hesitating for her answer. Aika sighed and shoved her glasses on her face slightly until she could see the lens glowing white from the sunlight.

"Onii-_chan _was annoyed…" she said in a mysterious manner. "Kaori's deadly obsession towards him led her to a very brutal death that happened six days ago. You don't have to know how it happened and what happened to her and her friends despite those blabbermouth reporters to televise their shoplifting footage." As Miyako listened, she can hardly eat her lunch. "Kaori wanted to assassinate Miyako just for the sake of having onii all by herself. Ryuu's extreme annoyance forced him to destroy the lives of those hoes. Mia Ravenwood tried to kill me that night. To tell you the truth, those four girls who were reported missing were eaten raw…"

Hikaru almost spitted her food as she slapped her own mouth to prevent from barfing. She grabbed her tumbler containing ice cold water as she gulped it down her throat. She took a few breaths before she responded. "E-Eaten… raw?"

"They were eaten raw by some wolves…" Aika replied, covering Lex and Kaito's identities. "Now that you are listening to my story, I want you not to tell anyone else, **not a single one**. Kaori Hanabusa and the rest of her fan club members deserved death, anyway. Majority of them were the ones Ryuu killed. A few months ago, I've beaten Kaori up with the chair's backrest in front of her classmates for the sake of keeping her from involving our little brother from ransoming him despite the fact that she repeatedly raided our home and threaten to kill Taisuke if Ryuu doesn't give in."

Hikaru rolled her eyes. "Jeez, talk about extreme obsession much…"

"That's the thing. Miyako even blames herself… but she hasn't done a single thing. The two bodies we set up on the ceiling were done on purpose. It's self-explanatory _just in case _you've seen the small notes attached on their uniforms. You can tear them off if you wish right after you read them. It would be better not to worry about the fan club members, because Ryuu killed them one by one due to Kaori's influence of Taisuke ransoming and obsession. I'm only helping him out before I do my own killing spree." Aika took her packed lunch on her lap and continued eating.

"I've always wondered…" Hikaru said with her head bowed down. "…haven't you killed enough people? The population of this village might decrease because of you guys."

"They can't blame us. Besides, like what Kaori and her friends faced, they're the ones pushing us to kill them, and they're the ones who wanted to kill our little brother in the first place. They're always messing with our life and never knew how to respect privacy nowadays." When she finished her food, she changed her sitting position and looked up in the sky. "It will be another full moon soon. It's my favourite time of night just to see it."

"So what happened to the rest of the bodies?" Hikaru asked again, becoming too curious. The blue-eyed girl gave her another stare.

"I told you… you don't have to know the rest. They are killed and were eaten raw by the wolves. One was found disintegrated before she ended up for tonight's menu. Miyako will be scared if I keep it up."

"As long as you are my friend, I'll keep on trusting you." The female brunette said to her. "If I… break your trust in me _someday_, will it stop you from your killing sessions?"

"I can't promise that." Aika replied. "Even if you would say such a thing, nothing can ever stop us. Even if I lost all of my friends, they don't matter for me in the end. Friends have two types; the ones who will help you move forward and the ones who will devastate you."

"She's serious…" Miyako finally spoke. "Please don't tell anyone. She told you enough reasons why they kill." Hikaru took some time to think. Yeah, she _is _friends with this Kujyou girl, but she never thought she would act this way. Aika herself admitted that she and her brother are the ones behind all those murders. She has told the real reasons why they kill.

"Thanks for being honest with me," she said. "I truly understand your resolve. I do promise I won't say any word about this dark secret." Aika was slightly pleased from her statement.

"Hmm… very well then, now that you know some parts, seek the opportunity to approach my brother so he'll tell you the rest, only if you _really _do keep your promise. But don't get the wrong idea. He's not the easy to approach type."

* * *

**5:12pm  
**Dismissal/Night Class Preparations  
Sunset

Since then, the Girls' Locker Room have been closed due to the pool of dried blood the maintenance staff found staining the area. They have no idea where the blood came from and so the detectives concluded that the killers they claimed to be behind the murders decided to drag their victims from the crime scene and transfer them somewhere else. They haven't found traces of Kaori Hanabusa, Lyn Mamiya, Mia Ravenwood and Mana Yamamoto. The death of Hotaru Takara came out to be a killer voodoo magic caused by an unknown murderer. The rest of the girls reported missing is never found. The two girls hanging on the ceilings were identified as two more fan club members, Leah and Kate with their surnames unknown. Their bodies were taken to the nearest hospital and called their parents. They are taken to the morgue immediately and announced proper burials.

Hikaru is left standing on the scene with the scraps of paper that have been torn down from the victims' uniforms. She picked them up and read the small handwriting written on it

_**If I were you, I'll quit the despicable fan club for the sake of not getting killed. They're out to get you. Better be safe than sorry.**_

She read the other scrap paper when she saw the same handwriting:

_**Be one of us and face the wrath of the killer. **_

Hikaru felt shivers running down her spine. Ryuu has the skill of threatening his victims, especially the stubborn ones. She crumpled the two papers and threw them at a nearest trash bin. She left the school immediately before the students for the evening classes arrived, and Ryuu happened to be one of them.

"Matsumoto…" she heard him call on her surname when she froze. The female brunette swallowed.

"Y-Yes..?"

"Aika told me you're the person who wants to know about our life-taking purposes," the male redhead said as his green eyes gave a piercing glance towards her. "Suppose my annoyance is the main reason. They're really getting on my nerves. How would you really feel if a group of mindless and duck-faced girls wanted to intrude with your private life and ransom a family member of yours just to make you confess your fake feelings? Kaori feared to be rejected, so her idea of ransoming our little brother didn't give me the force. She made me more annoyed."

"Ransoming Taisuke?" Hikaru was shocked. "Why would they…"

"The answer's already there. Last night two more girls intruded our house to get him again, but I went ahead of them before they knew I was behind them all along." Ryuu snickered. "With the leader and the members gone, I'll be living in peace now. But we ended up facing another trouble. You noticed I'm only repeating what Aika told you only I told some additional details."

"I see…" Hikaru nods. "I promised I won't breathe a word about it."

"That's the common quotation of a friend." Ryuu says. "It's hard to trust anyone to keep a dark secret when they realized they'll be betrayed in the end."

"N-No, I'm serious!" the female brunette pleaded. "I won't tell anyone!"

"A promise is a promise." The redhead said as he looked away from her. "You gotta make sure you'll keep it and cross your heart."

With that, he left the brunette alone before the first period of evening classes would begin. Hikaru sighed as she left the campus and waited beside a bus stop sign and the bus to fetch her.

* * *

**8:54pm  
**Full Moon  
_Meanwhile_

She sat on her study table doing her equation-loaded homework. Only a bright lamp provided her enough light for her to read. There are five textbooks beside her notebooks. She is halfway done when Miyako entered inside the room carrying a tray of cake slices. Aika jerked her head at her when she sees her friend wearing her long-sleeved night gown already. Miyako placed the tray on the table near her.

"I've made our dinner and prepared some desserts." She said. "You should take a break, Aika-chan."

"Sure~" the blue-eyed girl smiled as she put down her pen and sat next to the blonde female. "How are you doing lately?"

"I'm fine, I guess…" Miyako said with her face red from blushing. "What about Taisuke-kun?"

"He's asleep." Aika put a finger on her lips and hushed. "He's been having nightmares ever since he saw the two bodies onii murdered. I have to sleep beside him just in case he cries."

Miyako suddenly frowned. "I'm extremely worried about Hikaru. What if she told her friends?"

Aika sighed. "That's what I've been thinking all along. I told her because she's our friend. Promises must be kept when made." The sound of her cellphone drenched the silence as she stood up and snatched it from her study table. She found unread text messages when she decided to read one.

* * *

_Please wait…_

* * *

_I've found them. They're definitely out to get us. Hide Miyako and Taisuke while I try to contact Lex, Kaito and Zero for help. If you are reading this, do it now. I'll be home soon._

_Sent: 8:55pm_

* * *

The girl snapped her phone shut and stood up. Miyako was surprised from her sudden act when she jerked at her. "Miyako, take Taisuke and come with me to the attic, quickly."

The blonde-haired female blinked at her in surprise. "W-Why?"

"I'll explain later, hurry!" Aika ran out of the room and went towards the isolated room. Miyako went ahead and barged inside Ryuu's room where she finds Taisuke in a peaceful slumber. She shook him awake as he opened his eyes. Before he could speak, Miyako took his arm and dragged her along to where Aika went. She is standing there with a ladder with the attic door opened.

"_Hayaku_," she told them. Taisuke is the first to go up as Aika led Miyako up. She raised the ladder until Miyako pulled it up to hide it in the attic.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I'll be outside to watch." The blue-eyed girl said. "Ryuu just sent me a text message."

Miyako grew alarmed as she held Taisuke in her arms. "W-What did he say?"

"Be safe, okay?" she said in a warm tone. "I hid you there so the assassination club won't detect you there. And… take care of Taisuke for me. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Wait, Aika-chan – " But Aika closed the attic door before she could continue. Taisuke clung onto Miyako for dear life as he heard his big sister's footsteps fading away. The blue-eyed girl locked the doors and walked over the places. She fished out something from her pocket and on her hand is a small case. She opened it and it revealed a similar pair of glasses as hers. She took off the ordinary one and replaced it with the one with a small detector at the upper corners of the lenses. The lens had the same grade as the ordinary ones. The tiny communicator plugged on her right ear is turned on to keep in touch. She used her tech glasses to detect an intruder. She went to the backyard and threw out tiny helicopters that resembled toys, but they have small cameras to watch over when no one is around.

"I've provided security for the house." She said, placing her finger on the tiny communicator. "Where are you now?"

"_These are a couple of things you should know: the Club has a gadget whiz providing tech weapons designed for assassination. They are tracking us. Look at yourself in front of the mirror and take a closer look." _

Aika proceeded to her room where a full body mirror is attached to the wall. She saw her average reflection on the mirror where her long dark hair is flowing not beyond waist level. She put her hands on her hips to think what her brother is talking about. She turned around to her behind, checked her face, hair and arms. She saw nothing. She fixed the bow between her collars when she saw a tiny dot blinking right under the left collared part of her shoulder. She peered closer and sees the tiny blinking object attached on the fabric. She took it off and held it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh… I see what you mean." She said.

"_Some kid decided to put that transmitter under your collar so they could track you. I'll give you an idea to play with it a bit."_

Aika sighed. "Tell me now. I don't have all night."

"_Put it on a stray dog you see." _Ryuu said with a smirk. _"That oughta do it."_

The girl chuckled as she did what he told her to. She sees a dog strapped in a leash from the neighbourhood as she stroked the animal's fur, placing the transmitter in the process. She snickered and undid the pet's leash, setting it free and letting it run on the streets to bond with its friends. As her eyes noticed a surveillance camera attached at the corner of the roof, she knew the Club members have to do with it.

"Ryuu, they attached surveillance cameras all over our place. Tell me if they're commencing the operation." She went inside and pulled the drawers open. She found some recent developed pictures of them as she used them to cover the cameras' lenses. The tiny helicopters she set up are scattered in the air for surveillance. She is heading back to the front garden when she heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. No, Taisuke is at the isolated attic with Miyako. Who else would be in the kitchen? She decided to check over the place.

"**Hii-yaahh!**"

Aika dodged the figure swooping over her when it landed on the floor. Her tech glasses detected it as an intruder. When the figure rose to its feet, the flash of silvery-white strands and a pair of grey orbs revealed its identity.

"Tsukiyoru..!" the girl squeaked.

The figure stood up, her hair like a messed up mop. When she revealed her face, they were crazed and psychotic. Aika then sees this girl holding a knife that she stole from their utensils drawer. It was Yoake Tsukiyoru, the seventh grader from her school.

"Aika-senpai…" she said between distorted laughs. "Damn, I swore I could've chopped your head…"

The blue-eyed girl hesitated as she staggered backwards. She never had anything with her for a weapon. Instead, she just grabbed a metal stick when Yoake stood up with half of her hair covering her face.

"You killed my Arashi-kun…" she said. "I'll make you pay…"

Aika remembered Mia's threatening words. _I'll kill you, Aika Kujyou! I'll make you __**pay**__! _She continued to stagger backwards as Yoake approached with the knife on hand. That's when the silver-haired girl lunged at her and raising the blade to stab her. Aika swung the metal stick to knock the knife off her hand and sending it skidding across the floor. Yoake shrieked in rage and pounced on her, sitting on her stomach with the blue-eye girl lying on her back. Aika grabbed both her wrists as she struggled.

"You should be dead!" Yoake yelled at her. "Arashi-kun needs justice!" She stepped off Aika to get the knife. The meganekko stood up and followed her, putting her arms under her underarms from behind. Yoake struggled while yelling obscenities.

"Ryuu, I need help!" she yelled through the tiny communicator.

Yoake managed to break free as she snatched the knife. Her wrath has reached its next level. She again lunged at Aika, who shot a kunai at her waist for defense. The little girl shrieked in pain as she fell on her knees clutching her waist spilling out blood. Aika went to turn on her tiny ear communicator to call for help. That's when she sees more kids peering at her outside their windows like lizards. She knew… that she's been cornered.

_Ryuu, hurry…_

* * *

**9:00pm  
**Full Moon  
_On the other side_

"Ryuu, tell us the way!" Lex called out as he and Kaito followed the male redhead behind. Somehow their evening classes were considered a shutdown due to the Club now commencing their operation.

"Just follow me!" Ryuu retorted as his tiny ear communicator allowed him to hear Aika's struggling noises. Then they happened to meet Hikaru on the way while she's strolling around town to give herself some snacks for her empty tummy.

"Kujyou-san," she said, stopping in her tracks. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Remember about the Club I told you about?" Ryuu asked. Hikaru blinks when she knew what he meant.

"Yeah, the Club of assassins, have they gone on the loose?"

"Oh, you don't say?" Kaito snorted. "That's why we're on our way to Kujyou-san's place."

"Let's go, we're wasting time!" Lex growled as he ran ahead of them. They have no other choice but to go ahead, leaving Hikaru standing alone. The female brunette had the worse feeling that Aika and Miyako are in serious trouble. She has to help them. She promised deep in her heart that she'll trust Aika. Inside her bag are her brass knuckles for her knuckles and switch-blade, a unique weapon allowing her to switch for the blades she desire to use. She ran after the boys to join them.

"I'll come with you, Kujyou-san." She told Ryuu with a confident smile. "Aika is my friend. And friends should always have each other's backs."

Ryuu smirked. "You got a smart mouth there. But I'll consider that. If it is helping out you want, welcome to the party!"

"Arigato." Hikaru replied gratefully. "Why is this Club ganging up against you?"

"Yoake knew all the time we are the culprits. Somehow she is hosting the Club of assassins to get rid of killers who kill. They sometimes call themselves the School's Heroes when they're actually not." Ryuu explained as he fished out a kunai from his pockets. "She targeted us because we murdered her twin brother last year. He's Arashi Tsukiyoru, the first person who tried murdering Taisuke." He threw the kunai at the two kids leading the Club members to the Kujyou residence. Ryuu and the rest of his crew hopped off the fence when he caught a bunch of psychotic kids cornering Aika. Yoake is leading them while holding a knife.

"Why do you keep on killing people for no reason?" Yoake said in her demanding tone. "Don't you know the meaning of life? You killed the girls from their fan club without even telling us why?"

Aika gave an expressionless stare. "You have no idea about our purpose to kill… even a fan club can be disgusting as time flies."

"A fan club is _harmless_." Yoake _corrected _her, making the blue-eyed girl snicker.

"Like I said, you have **no **idea about our purpose to kill. It's pretty useless to tell the whole story if you'll just play deaf and prove your assumptions right." Aika dodged a bullet that was supposed to be shooting her directly on the skull. The shooter stomped on his feet in agitation. The girl fished out her crossbow and shot an arrow that hit a kid on the skull successfully. He collapsed on the floor with the arrow stabbed straight through his head as he allowed his own blood to escape. Yoake balled her hands into fists as she pointed her raging finger at Aika.

"Everyone, mince her once and for all!" she yelled. "This is for my Arashi-kun and justice! Show her who's boss!"

The army of kids charged towards the teenage meganekko who finally found her cleaver as her primary weapon. She leaped towards the wall and shot small sharp daggers, stabbing each kid one by one. Blood spurted out from many parts of their bodies as the arrows Aika shot at them kept them pinned on the floor soaked in their own blood. The gadget whiz of the army lunged at her with a pair of power mechanical gloves. Aika observed how the gear is constructed. It's like a lot of money were spent for the spare parts. She ran in different directions due to the whiz using the large gear to destroy the obstacles him. She swung her cleaver around for defense when she used the wall for support. She leaped off the wall and kicked the whiz by the stomach, immobilizing him for a short duration.

"Soma, what are you doing?" Yoake yelled behind him.

"S-She hit me…" the guy coughed and writhed in pain. "It hurts..!"

"Retarded kids…" Lex appeared on the ceiling with his artificial wings giving him support to stay at the corner. He pointed his gun at them with a cocky grin. "You don't know who you're messing with."

Yoake's eyes widened when she saw the gun. Afraid the bullet will shoot her directly, she took Soma's hand and dragged him along with her. Lex called out to Kaito. "Looks like we made it just in time!"

Kaito grinned back. "Hey, Hikaru! Take care of the kids at the backyard."

"Roger," the female brunette nodded confidently. The brass knuckles are wrapped around her knuckles until they are drenched with blood from punching some stubborn kids, some had their jaws broken. She headed straight to the backyard where she spotted Ryuu standing there with his hands on his hips. A cocky smile is spread across his lips when more kids arrived. Hikaru never thought they were that many.

"Yoake must have put them under her influence without even realizing their wrongdoings." Ryuu said when he saw Hikaru. "She's just like the stubborn Arashi."

"Her twin brother, I see… well if you killed him last year, where did you put his body?"

"Aika insisted of shoving him inside a garbage bag and burning him into ashes. Yoake realized he was dead because she saw us." His green eyes went back to the trap he set as he laid his finger on the tiny ear communicator. "Ei, Aika, come over here in the backyard. I've got something interesting."

"_Give me time. I'm still occupied with these stupid kiddos blocking my way." _The girl's voice replied from the communicator. _"Damn it, there's too many of them!"_

"There're not that many. Yoake recruited like three classes to cooperate with her… being the teacher's pet as always." He looked at Hikaru where he poked her with his elbow. "Look behind you. Maybe you can wipe her out."

Hikaru jerked her head behind where a female kid is swooping towards her along with three other kids following her. What surprised her is that they were holding large fire crackers. They used lighters to set them on fire and even gasoline for support. Hikaru lunged at them where she went for the kind holding a gasoline container. The kid has already unsealed the container when Hikaru kicked it before he could spill the gasoline in the air. The container spilled its contents on the ground.

"Kujyou-san, they're gonna set the house on fire!" she yelled at the male redhead, who just smirked when his hand is holding a lighter, too.

"Step aside, we'll be kicking up a notch." He started the lighter and used a rolled scrap paper as a 'match stick' as he tossed it at the kids who are too dumb enough to realize they are holding fire crackers. When the rolled paper reached the ground, fire started appearing and surrounding them in a circular form. The fire crackers exploded in their hands, creating more bloody scenes. They buried their bloodied faces with their hands due to the fact that the fire crackers were held close to their faces as they screamed. The flames grew larger as they burned the bodies alive.

"Hikaru, go to the attic!" Ryuu ordered while keeping an eye on the traps. "You have to get there before Yoake does!"

The female brunette nods in response as she escaped from the scene. She heard more screams inside where she can see Kaito using his death cross to destroy the lives of the innocent kids. Aika caught up with her as they both went towards the attic where Miyako and Taisuke are hiding. She took the ladder where Hikaru is watching over below. Aika opened the attic door where she only meets her greatest shock.

Yoake and the gadget whiz, Soma, are there. She is holding a struggling Taisuke with the knife ready to slice on his throat. Yoake gave Aika a threatening stare.

"Come closer and I'll cut his neck…"

Aika hesitated. "What did you do to Miyako?"

Yoake snickered. "Well… on the other hand, I told Soma-kun knock her out a bit. Don't worry, she's still alive. But she won't be right after I exterminate your precious brother."

"O-Onee-chan…!" Taisuke cried. Yoake tightened her grip on him. Aika gave a very grim stare.

"It's like seeing your twin threatening to kill Taisuke. Guess it's really hard dealing with twins."

"_Aika, we've eliminated them all." _Ryuu's voice was heard from her tiny communicator. _"And oh, if you're at the attic, Dad is standing outside. I've explained everything to him." _

The blue-eyed girl froze. She bit her lip and turned her back on Yoake, who blinked in confusion. Her footsteps went towards the ladder where she saw Hikaru standing next to a man. She sees blood everywhere. The kids have been decapitated, their internal organs gouged out and their eyes pulled out from their sockets. The fire started consuming the parts as it created huge debris.

"Aika," Ichirou, their father, said. "Is Taisuke in there?"

"_Hai_…" the girl nods slowly when she bowed. "I'm sorry…"

Hikaru tried to approach her friend, but the girl continued. "Dad… I'm sorry I couldn't protect our place. We never wanted this to happen." Ichirou patted his hand on her head to comfort her.

"Save it. I knew from the beginning about those crimes. Ryuu told me everything and I'm impressed with your instincts. Now, tell me where that young lady is." He walked towards the ladder and climbed. Poor Taisuke is begging for mercy. Miyako is knocked out unconscious when Soma decided to search the pockets of her nightgown, hoping to find money.

"Shut up!" Yoake growled, pressing the blade on Taisuke's skin. "Your sister won't save you unless she brings Ryuu-senpai here."

"And if someone else is?"

Yoake froze when she heard a man's voice. She looked up to see Ichirou resembling the appearance of her enemy. The pair of piercing green eyes gave the pure resemblance. Taisuke gave out a cry of joy when he sees his father standing in front of them.

"Let the kid go and we'll deal with only you." He said sternly. Yoake couldn't do anything but to hold the knife with trembling hands.

"Y-You c-can't be – "

"You over there." Ichirou called out to Soma, who also froze while searching Miyako's pockets. "If you want to save your friend, make this kid let my son go." Soma swallowed as he stood up slowly and approached Yoake, tapping his hand on the girl's shoulder. The silver-haired girl knocked his hand away.

"Don't listen to what he says." She hissed. "He just wants to spoil our plan!"

"I don't want to die…" Soma said softly. "Just let him go…"

"I said **don't**!" the girl growled. She gave Ichirou a menacing glare. "If only Kujyou-senpai never killed the students in our school, none of these would have happened. They're the reason why this madness started!"

"That's the proof you don't know anything about their story." Ichirou said sternly. "You believe they are murders with empty stories. You led the many kids in our place without telling them the real purpose for justice. They were easily killed because they were too weak."

_Weak, weak, __**weak**__. _Yoake's grey orbs shrunk from pressure. She gritted her teeth and prepared to slit Taisuke's throat. "My members are not weak! Come any closer and I'll spill his blood on your face!"

"Go on. Do it." Ichirou said calmly. "Do your thing without realizing that."

* * *

**10:12pm  
**Full Moon  
_Down Below_

He stared down at the bloodied corpses of the kids burned alive. The smell on burnt flesh almost made him gag. But the sight of their faces distorted by the firecrackers almost made him laugh. He continued to lurk around the place where he sees more bodies consumed by the flames. What a waste of total effort. That's when he caught Lex and Kaito already feasting on two bodies.

"Whoo, let's call this a night!" Lex said with a toothy grin. Kaito poked one body that seemed to be groaning.

"Should I kill her?" the boy asked when he saw Ryuu standing in front of them.

"Not now." The redhead said. "Let her survive and run around telling everyone about what happened, unless a fire wants to eat her alive."

"What coincidence." Kaito snorted when he spotted a fire cracker on the girl's pocket. He signalled for Lex to get away as the fire cracker exploded, creating a large gash on the victim's waist. The fabric on her clothing was so thin it easily injured her skin. Even worse, there is kerosene spilled on the floor that made the fire eat her alive. The smell of burnt flesh drenched the air once more.

"Another right prediction." Lex complimented. "I was supposed to choose that as my next course dish."

Kaito sighed. "This is what happens when you have an artificial friend who escaped from a dangerous experiment."

Ryuu left the two guys now bickering and headed to the isolated attic. Hikaru is watching over below the attic door where a scene is taking place. He turned on his tiny communicator to contact his sister who suddenly disappeared out of sight.

"Where did Aika went off to?" he asked Hikaru.

"She never told me." The female brunette replied with a sigh. "Yoake doesn't wanna let Taisuke go. She won't stop unless you show up."

"_I went outside to shove these bodies inside garbage bags. We're gonna be exposed to this huge massacre." _He heard Aika's voice from the communicator. _"Kaito used a lot of effort ripping bodies like stuffed toys."_

"Leave those bodies behind." The male redhead says. "The police from this village are slow and our house is isolated. We are non-existent to the village. But you can only pack a few ones. Ask Kaito and Lex for help before a nosy witness sees you."

"_Roger. I'm on it."_

* * *

**10:14pm  
**Full Moon  
_The good and the bad_

"So you're probably thinking I'm in some kind of a bad dream, huh?" Yoake said in her mocking tone while refusing to let go of Taisuke and listen to Soma. "All I wanted to see is Ryuu Kujyou so I could teach him a lesson he deserves."

"I think _you_'re the one who needs lesson." Ichirou told her calmly. "Kids nowadays think they're right when they're wrong in the reality. If I were you, I would listen to your trusted friend before you face the consequences."

"**USODA!**" The silver-haired girl yelled. "Nobody gives me orders! I'm the one who gives orders! So you down there and bring Ryuu here!"

This got little Taisuke mad. "**Nobody **answers to my Daddy like that." He pressed his teeth on Yoake's arm from his anger as the girl growled in pain. The intense pain prevented her from pressing the blade on his throat. Saliva dripped from his mouth when she let go. Taisuke managed to escape when he swooped in towards the unconscious Miyako.

"Miyako-nee-chan," he shook her awake. But the blonde female is still out cold. Yoake gritted her teeth while clutching her bitten arm. Ichirou remained calm as he approached the deranged lass who threatened to stab the adult if he ever comes close. But the male adult took her hand holding the knife before she could protest.

"Hikaru!" he called out from down below. "Do me a favour, will you?"

The female brunette immediately climbed into the attic the moment her name was called. "Kujyou-sama, what – "

"Take care of the other kid over there and make sure he won't try to lay his finger on Taisuke."

"_Hai_," Hikaru nods and rushed towards Soma. The gadget whiz stood and fought with his mechanical armor gloves. Hikaru held her switch-blade knife on hand as it revealed a large knife with sharp jaws. She blocked Soma's giant punches with her weapon, making her destroy some certain parts. Meanwhile, Taisuke is still shaking Miyako awake, hoping she will wake up.

"Miyako-nee-chan…" he wailed. The blonde female's fingers twitched as well as her eyes. Taisuke noticed the blood dripping from her forehead due to Soma's almost deadly punch before he knocked her unconscious. The moment she opened her eyes, she met Taisuke's face curling into a smile of relief.

"T-Taisuke-kun..?" she mumbled and groaned again. She managed to sit up and touch the bleeding spot on her forehead. "What happened..?"

"You're alright!" the little boy pounced on her as he hugged her tight. "I thought you were dead!"

Miyako smiled as she hugged him back. "I promised Aika-chan I'll take care of you. It's going to be alright now."

Hikaru smiled from the heart-warming scene. Taisuke and Miyako are alright much to her relief when she gave a menacing glance at Soma still not giving up. The kid lunged at her to punch her on the head but the female brunette is quick enough to jump in the air and land her feet on the wall as support. Soma suddenly had the flashback of Aika doing the same trick earlier when he had an idea. His left mechanical glove transformed into an electric rifle. Hikaru's blue eyes widened at the sight of the deadly weapon as Soma began to shoot bullets. Hikaru landed on her feet to avoid being hit. Miyako pulled Taisuke in her arms when Ichirou gave her the signal to evacuate while pinning the deranged Yoake on the floor face-down.

"C'mon," she took Taisuke's hand and headed towards the attic door. Soma was too alarmed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he threatened by pointing the rifle at them. Miyako froze as her eyes glanced between the door and him. "I'm not done with you. I know you're hiding a lot of money there!" He was interrupted when Hikaru landed on him, making him hit his face on the floor. The brunette stepped on his head.

"Go!" she yelled. Miyako dragged Taisuke as she hurriedly went down the ladder. There she sees the disintegrated corpses, burnt flesh and internal organs scattered on the ground. Taisuke whimpered in fear as he clung onto her. She went towards the door and sees Aika with the two black-haired guys shoving bloodied bodies inside some garbage bags.

"Onee-chan!" Taisuke smiled in delight. "You're alright!"

Aika smiled when she saw her little brother safe with Miyako. Lex and Kaito were too stunned that the Kujyou pair actually had a little brother.

"Miyako, take Taisuke to our parents' room." Aika said. "Don't worry, the place is clear from kid monsters. Only Yoake and that gadget whiz are the only ones left. "

"But… I saw your Dad in the attic. He – "

"I know… but please stay with Taisuke. Onii told me he wants to meet you there." The moment she mentioned 'onii', Miyako suddenly felt nervous. She is left with no choice but to nod. She left the three black-haired people picking up broken limbs drenched in blood. Miyako hurried upstairs to locate the parents' room.

"Over here," a voice hissed. She turned to her right to see Ryuu standing outside the door of the room where she and Aika were earlier. He took her wrist and dragged them both inside. He slammed the door shut until he secured it with a click. Taisuke sat on the bed and pounced on his giant stuffed bear. While he is distracted in talking to his teddy bear like it's a real animal, Miyako sat on the other bed.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I just want to make sure you're alright." Ryuu replied while still facing the door. "The important is you are alive." He turned around to approach her when he sees the blood trickling down her forehead and now the blood is dripping towards her cheek that she didn't noticed it just now.

"That kid punched me and…" she tried to explain. "…knocked me out. That kid with some mechanical armor. Aww… it hurts." She winced when she felt Ryuu's warmth went on to her as he wiped the blood off her face. Her face turned tomato red when this male redhead is always around. One thing that came from her mind is another intimate scene between the two of them.

"Ryuu-kun…" she said in a timid manner. "What happened while we were at the attic?"

"Long story," Ryuu replied, looking at the window in front of them. "It wasn't unusual for Kaito to rip bodies into shreds and for Lex to eat them raw. Lex is an artificial human who escaped from an experiment. As for Hikaru, she decided to join and help us out. What about you? What happened before those two kids attacked you?"

"Well, umm… Yoake was there before Aika hid us in the attic. The last time we saw her… she was attacked and… those kids arrived. That's when Yoake found us." She sighed and placed her hands on her lap. "Why are there so many morbid people in our school? First, Kaori-san wanted to kill me and then… Yoake-san. Who would be the next enemies then..?"

"That is all we wanna know." Ryuu told her as his green eyes reflected upon the sliver glow of the full moon. "We all don't know the dangers we'll be facing in the future. The more we get exposed, the more risky it gets." He turned his glance on her and said. "We saved you from Kaori's murderous attempts and Yoake's morbid plans. As long as you remain on our side…"

Miyako managed to smile when she stretched her arms. She laid her back on the bed mattress to rest. "It's been a long night, isn't it? I wonder if…" She sniffed the air and inhaled some oxygen. "Well, I better get to sleep now. You should go change into your clothes."

"As you wish, Miyako-_hime_," he said with his usual cocky grin as he stood up and headed to the bathroom to change. The girl giggled as the boy closed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Hikaru panted into exhaustion as she stared down at Soma's bruised figure. The mechanical armor gloves he built with his best efforts were crushed. Somehow her switch-blade knife earned a lot of scratch marks. The electric rifle lay discarded on Soma's side when she crushed it down for good with her weapon. Soma's blood dripped from his arms when he realized the machine has been attached to his skin for a long duration and the static electricity affected his veins, leaving him completely paralyzed. On the other hand, Ichirou doesn't have any problem dealing with the bratty Yoake struggling from his hold. That's when Hikaru sees the male adult fishing out a syringe with a colorless fluid inside. When he stabbed the needle on the girl's side of her neck, she couldn't help but to scream. It took a couple of seconds of helpless screaming when the fluid took effect. Yoake collapsed on the floor with her eyes closed, the fluid knocking her out cold.

"That calmed her down." Ichirou stood up as he shoved the empty syringe back in his pocket. "They'll arrive at any minute to confiscate the other disintegrated bodies and take this girl to a mental hospital."

"I see…" Hikaru nods when she stared at Soma's paralyzed shell. "What about him?"

"It seemed tons of electricity entered inside him and affected his veins. I saw how he overused that multi-purpose machine. And I presume he'll die at any minute now."

He was right. Hikaru can already see Soma struggling from the paralysis. There are blue sparks dancing around him as it electrocuted him to death. Ichirou carried Yoake over his shoulder as h and the female brunette stepped out of the attic.

Meanwhile, Aika is looking over all the disintegrated bodies. She did what her brother told her. The garbage bag is already loaded when she and the two black-haired guys commenced their operation of going out to town and to the special isolated place where they can bury it. They brought shovels as they placed them on a large wooden cart with the garbage bag. People have mistaken them as teenagers collecting junk parts as they went on their way.

"Mission accomplished." She said under her breath with a smug. She gave glances at Lex and Kaito, who gave each other some bro fists before they proceed.

* * *

_**October 29, 20XX  
**_**4:20am  
**Twilight

The moment she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a metal bed. The place where she is ended up to be a hospital room, when she looked down at herself, she discovered her school uniform is replaced with a hospital gown. She couldn't remember what happened earlier. Or maybe she just had a bad dream.

"_You don't have any idea about our purpose. You believe our purpose of killing is just for fun…"_

"_Let him go, Yoake… it's the only way we'll be saved."_

"_Nobody gives me orders! I'm the one who gives orders!"_

Her trembling hands touched her face. She hopped out of the bed and saw her reflection on the full body mirror. Her silver hair is down and the rest of her ribbons were gone. She looked like a pitiful beggar in her figure. When her hands clutched the door knob, it was locked. She couldn't get out. Yoake headed for the windows, only they are sealed shut. She banged her fists on the window to cry for help, only to realize they are sound-proof.

"Help me!" she cried, but it was no use. No one can hear her. Even Arashi won't be there to help her. When she knew it, she fell on her knees and faced the wall.

"**Why?**" she pleaded with tears streaming openly from her eyes. "_What did I do wrong? _I just want to protect my friends!" She cried bitterly while hitting her fist on the wall when she saw a shadow behind her. She jerked her head back and saw a shadowy figure standing a few meters from her. She felt her heart pounding wildly as she is cornered by this unknown figure.

"You're a traitor." The figure says. "You're not a good friend."

"S-Soma-kun?" Yoake called as she crawled towards the figure. "I-I'm here, we're safe!"

But Soma only showed an expressionless face as his bangs covered his face.

"This is your fault." He said bitterly. "_Your _fault." He pointed his finger directly at her when more figures appeared. They were the same army of kids she recruited for the Club. When she saw them clearly, they were bathed in their blood, their limbs torn apart and their tears replaced with crimson fluid.

"_Your fault…"_

All bloody fingers are pointed directly at her. Yoake is left on her knees, heart pounding and hands shivering. The figures approached as their feet made blood splatters. Soma's eyes turned red in anger as his hand wielded a blood-stained knife.

"She put us all in trouble." He hissed in a menacing tone. "She made Kujyou-senpai murder us all!"

Another girl hollered. "WE MUST **KILL **HER!"

As the apocalypse made their way towards her, Yoake staggered backwards until her back hit the wall. Seeing the distorted faces of these kids made him put her hands on her ears, as if attempting to crush her own skull, and let out a bloodcurdling scream. When she opened her eyes, the kids were gone. There were no bloody footprints on the floor. Soma isn't there. She stood up and forced the windows open, only meeting the strong gust of wind brushing against her cheeks.

"ARASHI-KUN!" she cried out desperately. She sniffed as more tears cascaded down from her eyes. "I-If only you are here, please… please help me..!"

She continued crying while facing the twilight sky. The strands of her hair covered her face when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She looked behind to see the soul of her twin brother. A faint smile spread across her face. Arashi's translucent soul stood before her only she can see him with a sad smile. He stretched out his hand at her when Yoake realized he was holding a knife. The girl stared intently at it when she slowly took it. Arashi just nodded as he vanished.

Yoake stared at the knife on her hand. She went towards the full body mirror where she can see herself.

"_You are a bad girl, Yoa-chan."_

Faint whispers echoed in her head as her grey eyes shrunk.

"_This is all your fault. __**All your fault**__!"_

Yoake is trembling again, this time her entire body. She again stared at the knife when the scene takes place with her blood dripping onto her feet then to the floor. She cut her own neck with the knife as she used her hands to pry on the insides. More blood stained her hospital gown.

"_Do your thing without realizing that."_

She screamed on top of her lungs as she collapsed on the pool of blood. The knife lay discarded on her side when Arashi reappeared kneeling down at her. She stretched out a bloody hand for him to take it.

"_I'll be with you, Arashi-kun… I'm sorry, everyone… I promise I won't do the same mistake again. I… I'm sure with it!"_

* * *

**Name: **Yoake Tsukiyoru  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age: **14  
**Date and Time of Death: **October 29, 20XX (4: 24am)  
**Cause of Death: **Suicide  
**Diagnosis: **The patient has suffered from stage-five psychosis syndrome. It is concluded that the patient has gone into hallucinations and paranoia state before ending her own life.

* * *

And I'm done! Whew, took me almost a week to do this. Somehow I got 20 pages making this unlike the previous arc with only 14-15 pages long XwX

Hope you enjoy it, guys~


End file.
